


Since I've been loving you

by Markedbyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel Returns (Supernatural), Fluff, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 13 Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markedbyhell/pseuds/Markedbyhell
Summary: The hunter silently thanked Sam for being somewhere, because even if he were back at the moment, he wouldn't give a shit, not with Castiel finally there, in his arms, alive.2 of 31 day of Destiel





	Since I've been loving you

Dean's back slammed into his bedroom door with a deafening noise.

He pulled Castiel's body even closer, grabbing the collar of the trench coat, touching the buttons of the white shirt, tearing them easily in a single gesture: his tongue sunk in his mouth, his cheeks dug into his hands. 

The hunter silently thanked Sam for being somewhere, because even if he were back at the moment, he wouldn't give a shit, not with Castiel finally there, in his arms, _alive_.

«I thought Lucifer had killed you. It's been two weeks Cas» he wheezed between kisses. «_Two_, Cas» he said again, under the angel's hard and firm gaze. 

Castiel didn't answer but broke the zip of his pants, blowing up the belt tight around his hips, pulling them down hard and taking his boxers with them, leaving it at his ankles. 

Dean staggered backwards, barely having time to kick his pants and shoes before Castiel grabbed him by the ass and pulled him up as easily as he could lift a bottle of scotch.

He dragged him up to the wall and a moment later he was inside him, without pain – bless the angelic mojo -, only his hard dick that filled him, deeper deeper, penetrating him with a series of short and tight thrusts that brought him to the brink of madness.

Dean grunted and clung to the wrinkled fabric of the trench, to his shoulders, to his hair, sinking even deeper into that pleasure, licking the sharp profile of his chin, kissing every inch of skin available, enjoying every warm moan that filled the room, every expression of pure pleasure that Castiel was giving him.

«If you run away from me _again_, I'll kill you _again _with my bare hands» he blew into his ear and Castiel rotated his pelvis, pushing harder, claiming his mouth with the same fury with which he was fucking him between the legs.

«Fuck... fuck, yes!» moans, throwing his head back, welcoming every thrust of the angel, tightening his tights around his hips, propping up his heels on his ass to make him push even _harder, deeper, faster. _

«Dean» Castiel shivered and panted, feeling the pleasure grow and grow , igniting him in the bowels, moaning his orgasm in his mouth, against his tongue. «I love you»

And Dean arched his back, bit his lips, worshipping them as if they were the only thing that mattered on that earth, and came, kissing him again, again and again, with his name whispered over and over, because he was there, it was over. 

He was back, he was _home_.


End file.
